


So Far Away

by Shianhygge



Series: Project Wrench Your Heart [9]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Repairing a Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shianhygge/pseuds/Shianhygge
Summary: Continuation of Project Wrench Your HeartSimilar occupations always meant that you would have to come face to face with Wrench once again. It's been a few years, Reader has created their own cyber organization. They've been fine... until their company gets a contract with DedSec.Explores themes of forgiveness, acknowledging toxic relationships, etc.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Wrench (Watch Dogs)/Reader
Series: Project Wrench Your Heart [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/775638
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	So Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I had to write it eventually! Been having this plan to fix Wrench’s relationship with Reader since I first started writing this series. And since I’m currently unemployed and ghosting my friends (they know and understand), I just decided, “Fuck it! Imma write the story!”
> 
> It’s a prologue, so it’s a bit on the short side.
> 
> AN: As of a week ago, I am officially unemployed, :/ Rip everything (I guess it explains why I've been writing so much recently) I really hate asking, but if you enjoy the content I create, please consider helping me feed my tea addiction by buying me a Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/shianhyggeimagines

You get phantom pains sometimes, searing pain that starts at your stump and descends from forearm into fingertips that had been burnt to a crisp years ago. Nowadays, you live in Manhattan, having been determined to leave your memories and experiences of DedSec behind. You send an occasional message to Marcus every now and then, just to reassure him that you’re still alive and kicking, but you ignore the others.

Especially, Wrench.

You groan and sit forward on your sofa, burying your face into your remaining hand. “Fuck, here we go again.” It had been years since you’d last contacted Wrench… years since you had to step up and save him from himself… and your heart’s desire hadn’t lessened a single bit.

McCullum, your partner in crime, frequently chided you for loving such an ‘insensitive and selfish fool.’ By now, you were exhausted by the talks. You know that Wrench isn’t good for you, but damn it, the heart wants what it wants.

Even if he cheated on you, sold you out for another woman, and convinced your other friends to abandon you…

“It’s ten in the morning, brain. I don’t feel like having a shot right now!” You wailed, flopping onto your side to lay on the couch. You tried dating other men, even discovered a love of women, but even when your body was pleased, you just felt empty inside. When you left San Fransisco, you left behind a part of yourself.

“Y/N.” A deep accented voice coaxed you from your thoughts, and your eyes twitched briefly to meet icy blue.

 _Speak of the fucking devil._ You groaned, “What, McCullum? Can’t you see I’m trying to brood here? It’s a Monday and thunder storming outside, perfect weather to go with my shitty mood.”

“You’re not still mooning over that garbage fire of a boy, are ya?” McCullum shot you an unimpressed stare, silently judging you and your oversized shirt and sweatpants. “You know my opinion on him.”

When McCullum takes a seat, setting down a disposable coffee cup on the coffee table in front of you, you huff and force yourself to sit back up, pushing up with your arm before grabbing the cup. Blowing into it, you take a sip and moan in contentment, “Chai latte with soy milk. I love you for this.”

“I know you do. But you obviously don’t love yourself enough to let go of the boy.” He’s right, he’s always right.

You sigh and sulk, still sipping from your latte. “We can’t all fall in love with a gorgeous, kind-hearted English doctor with the patience of a saint. We’re not all that lucky.” You pause before shaking yourself, shedding the depressed attitude for a moment. “So, you came all the way to the heart of Greenwich Village for a reason, right? So we must have a job.”

McCullum’s back to deadpanning, leaning back against your reading chair and crossing his arms over his chest, dark grey wool sweater fitting him perfectly. “We’ve been contracted, but you’re not gonna like it, Y/N.”

“Well, it can’t be worse than that time in Oslo.” You catch the way your taller companion tenses, “… it is, isn’t it?”

“It’s the client, Y/N.”

“I’m going to hate this job, aren’t I?”

Your partner winces, “Our clients are DedSec-”

“Shit.”

“And their target is Artham… the cyber terrorist group.”

“Double-shit.”

“Will CyberMasque take the job?”

You let out a distressed, high-pitched wail, “Yeah… guess we’ll be vacationing in San Fransisco again.”

“Actually… DedSec came to New York.”

“…what.”


End file.
